My Sanctuary
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: My first yaoi! X3 Just random edited sceens with Sora and Roxas in them. Of course, there's yaoi. SoraXRoxas [WARNING! SPOILERS!]
1. The Awakening

MHC: I got this idea randomly when I was watching the fight between Sora and Roxas… My first yaoi! WISH ME LUCK!

Fred: …Dead girl walkin'!

MHC: (glares at him) And just so you know… I edited some parts but there are spoilers so BEWARE! And Roxas cusses a few times. You've been warned...  
+ means my part that I added on

* * *

Roxas walked into a big white room to see the man who told him everything. "At last, the Keyblade's master." Roxas narrowed his eyes coldly. "Who are you talking to, me? Or Sora?" The man didn't change his expression. "To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. I need some one who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII…Not a Nobody like you." Roxas's expression turn fully into a questioning look. "Why? What's Organization XIII? And who are you?" The man smiled a bit. "Organization is of no need to speak about. But I am the servant of worlds." The man laughed deeply for a moment. "And if I'm a servant, you should be considered a tool at best." Roxas glared daggers at him. "Was that… Was that supposed to be a joke, you bastard? 'CUZ I'M NOT LAUGHING!" He clenched his fist and in a flash of white light the Keyblade appeared and Roxas charged at him. He sliced the Keyblade through him but only pixels of numbers spun around and reverted back. Roxas turned around wide-mouthed and the man spoke with a hint of humor in his voice. "My apologies… This is only a data based projection." Roxas took a few seconds to build up his anger and let out a yell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAMNIT!" He swung the Keyblade at the hologram several times before taking a few breaths and just as Roxas was about to swing the Keyblade through the projections middle, it disappeared and Roxas stood there, panting staring forward into nothingness. In a few sounds of digital pixeling, the man appeared as a projection again and said "Come, over here…". Roxas turned looking a bit pissed until he took in mind the completely ignored flower-bud looking pod. Roxas glared back at the man.

"I hate you so fucking much…" He readied himself to attack. "You should share some of that hatred with Sora, he's far too nice for his own good." Roxas swung his hand in anger. "NO! MY HEART BELONGS TO ME!" He charged at the man once again but just as he swung his blade the hologram pixilated and disappeared. Roxas glared in front of himself at the pod as a light emitted from it and it opened slowly layer by layer emitting some fog, as Roxas calmed himself. "Sora…" He looked closer and watched the boy in hibernation for a moment, observing how familiar he looked from the dreams. He got out of his battle stance and stepped forward. "You're lucky."  
+  
He stepped onto the chamber to get closer to the Sora. He brushed a few finger tips against his soft cheek and a small white light formed under it. Suddenly his heart told him to do something he couldn't deny. "Since you're taking something precious of mine away, I think I'll take something from you to return the favor." Roxas closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips against Sora's. He pulled away; he was feeling himself return to Sora. "Looks like my summer vacation is…" A single tear fell from his eye. "…_over_."

* * *

MHC: It's not over—I working on other little alternate KH2 scenes with SoraXRoxas in them. Sorry if it sucked… I had a VERY HARD TIME with this, so please be nice and don't flame me; 'cuz if you do, you're getting the backhand and I'll purposely take more time with submitting the next chapter. One flame One day peoples! So watch you mutha fuckin mouths!... Oh, sorry. ' And if something isn't right, please tell me politely.

Bob: Truthfully boss, I think they wont quite agree…

Fred: Yeah.

MHC: (glares at the two) They will, because they're nice and caring. Oh, and another thing; Roxas was acting like the Seme, but he's the Uke. THIS ISN'T A SMUT THOUGH, IT'S A FLUFF. POSSIBLY THERE WILL BE SOME SMUT LATER. So please—NICELY—R&R.


	2. Restoration and Words of Love

MHC: I finally decided a part to rewrite—I added a little clip when Sora gives Kairi her heart back and turns into a heartless to Roxas's dream on the 6th day before the deep dive and my own little thingy after. ENJOY!

* * *

In a blur, Sora could be seen falling through pitch-black nothing-ness. "What's… What's happening…? Falling… Falling… Into darkness…" As the moment faded out, Roxas could be seen falling as well. "What… What _am_ I?" As that moment faded as well, Sora was seen again floating in the darkness, (A/N: Like in Kingdom Hearts 1 if you die) "S-Sora…?" Roxas said hesitantly. "I can't remember… _anything_…" 

"_**So…Ra…"**_

"Who is that…?"

"_**Sor…a…"**_

"K-Kairi...?"

"_**SORA!"**_

---

A boy in a long hooded black trench-coat walked along the beach to a man wearing the same attire of the unknown island. The man spoke in a deep voice. "I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you." From the boy, Roxas's voice could be heard. "Who are you?"

Everything went blank when suddenly, at a different location, black shadowy looking creatures formed out from the ground. A second of faded blackness and the same hooded boy before was standing there surrounded by the creatures. Another black fade and it showed him closer. He drew out two blades—a white one with a purple, blue, and gold fade in it, and an all black one with some purple streaking the side. He flipped the blades around a few times, hit them together and got in a battle stance. Another dark fade, and he slashed one; destroying a heartless. Again a fade and he looked to the top of a three-story high building. At the top there was another boy a little older than him—give or take a year, with silver hair in the same trench coat, with a blindfold on. The boy ran up the front of building, his weapons barley sliding against the concrete, as he took the black one and threw it up to the one with silver hair who had just jumped off and caught it. Everything slowed down as the two shared a glance as they passed each-other. In fade, they were at the bottom and defeated all of the heartless. They turned to each-other and jumped back.

Again a fade and their blade clashed a few times before the silver-haired one was defeated. The other one stood calmly before his rival who was on the ground and yelled "Why! Why do you love him!". There was a pause in voice as the other boy swung his blade in anger and frustration. "Sh-Shut up!" He swung it foreword and then… Everything went blank. There was nothing but darkness, and he saw Sora. His lips moved but nothing came out. "Wh-what?" Sora smiled calmly a mouthed his words again.

---

Icy-blue eyes opened slowly as he slid his legs over the side of his bed, and they suddenly blurred into Sora's. As Roxas got up, it happened again as he got up and turned around. "I think… I should wash my face to clear my head a bit…" As Roxas walked into his bathroom and turned on the hot water in the sink, he let the steam rise as he put his hands in, scooped up the water, and splashed his face off. After a few moments of doing this, he starred at the foggy mirror before him and wiped it off. But what he saw… Wasn't himself… It was… "Sora?.!" Roxas was taken aback by this and quickly backed away. But after he blinked, he saw his own reflection. Roxas though back to the dream at the words Sora mouthed before he woke up. He stared at himself in the mirror and mouthed the same words. "I… Love… You… _Roxas_."

Suddenly his mind flashed back to the dream as Sora said those words. _"I love you, Roxas."_ He gasped and nearly fell backwards as the same sentence rapidly spinning through his mind along with questions and his own answer. But one question stood out from all the rest—  
_**Was it really Sora, or his imagination?**_

_**

* * *

**_MHC: Sorry this chapter wasn't smutty; I just threw some crap into it without question. Sorry if it SUCKED! Please R&R NICLEY! I want at least 3 reviews if I'm gonna update! 


	3. Smut in an Alley Way

MHC: Ah yes, the SMUT!

Fred/Bob: WE ARE NOT WORTHY!

MHC: I put the scene with Roxas and Axel when Roxas leaves and then some smut… I hope it'll be alright.

* * *

Roxas walked down the pavement of The World That Never Was with a cold emotion covering his face. As he walked, he saw Axel out of the corner of his eye. "So your mind's made up? Axel asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to find Know" Roxas said in a cold response. "You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Roxas looked back as he said coldly "No one would miss me." and continued to walk off. "That's not true… I would." 

(At the same time as them…)

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked down the dark streets of The World That Never Was and looked up at the giant heat-shaped moon. "So Kairi's in the dungeon?" Goofy and Donald nodded when suddenly they were surrounded by Nobody's. "Crap!" Sora said as the Keyblade appeared and he attacked. After a few minutes of fighting the Nobody's fled into a street. "GET YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK HERE!" Sora yelled as he followed the Nobody's. "Sora, wait!" Donald and Goofy were surrounded again and had to handle the rest by themselves.

As Sora ran after the Nobody's, they each fled into different directions. "DAMNIT!" Sora yelled. He suddenly heard someone yell "You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Sora immediately threw his body against a nearby wall. 'Organization XIII?.!' He peered over the side of the wall careful not to be seen. There stood a kid, about the same age as him, with sandy blonde hair that spiked up to one side in odd directions while the front lay curl around his face, icy-blue eyes filled with deepening sorrow and regret. Sora's eyes widened as he stared at the boy for a while; when he remembered something from before he woke up from his long sleep—the same boy had woke him up! As Sora thought about this, he noticed that he was walking that way and Sora turned around and ran into the nearest alleyway—a sudden hint of lust and desire flooded his emotions…  
+  
As Roxas turned the corner, someone grabbed his wrist and yanked him into an alleyway. Just before Roxas could get free, the person pushed him against the wall and pinned his arms above his head. "What the—!" He was cut-off by a hand covering his mouth; the person peered out of the alleyway to make sure the cost was clear. 'Who the hell…? Am I gonna get raped or something!' Roxas tried to struggle free but failed as the person pushed his body weight against him. "Keep struggling and your dead!" The person The person checked the outside care fully before uncovering Roxas's mouth. "Who the fuck are you!" Roxas yelled angrily. "You know my name…" He leaned forward to the side of Roxas's ear. "…_Roxas_." He whispered seducingly; which caused shivers to run down Roxas's spine. "S-Sora…?" Roxas managed to whisper, a blush forming his cheeks, as Sora smirked—still next to his ear. "See? It was that simple." Another shiver shot down his spine. Sora's smirk grew wider as he pressed his lips against Roxas's ear. "W-what are y-you doing…?" Roxas managed to choke out; but Sora completely changed the subject. "So vulnerable…"

He licked is ear lobe which caused Roxas to gasp slightly and Sora swirled his tongue around Roxas's ear. "Ah…!" Sora slowly moved down to his neck and sucked on his collarbone. 'W-why is he doing this?' Roxas thought to himself as he was enjoying the pleasure. When Sora bit down on the freshly created hiccy, Roxas let out a loud moan. "Liking this, aren't we?" Sora said hotly as Roxas trembled beneath him. "Ye—AH!" Sora found his sensitive spot on his neck and sucked and nibbled on it. Sora moved upward to were he starred into icy-blue eyes. "What are you—?" Sora cut him off by a bruising kiss. A muffles moan emitted from Roxas's throat. Sora slid his tongue into Roxas's mouth and played with his tongue. Feeling the urge to roam over Roxas's body and let go of his hands that still stayed above Roxas's head and slid his hands over his body. Roxas couldn't help but wrap his arms around Sora's neck and moan loudly. Sora's hand ghosted up his chest and was about to undo the zipper on the long black trench coat when…

"Sora, were are you?"

"Sora! Come on out!"

Sora broke the kiss and groaned and remembered he had left the two to fight some Nobody's. "Shit…" Sora whispered angrily. Roxas cupped one of Sora's cheeks and smiled. "We'll continue this some other time." He leaned upward and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Okay." Sora smiled back when Donald and Goofy's voices got closer. Roxas whispered "You go now…" and Sora mouthed "I love you." And Roxas mouthed the same words back.

"Guys? Is that you?" Sora called out and he stepped out of the alley. "Sora! There you are!" Donald and Goofy walked up to him and he smiled. "Sorry, I was kinda angry at the Nobody's and tried to chase after them." "Well, it's okay, we just gotta find a way into that castle!" Goofy said as he signaled them to go. Sora took a quick glance into the alley and winked at a camouflaged Roxas who quietly giggled. He followed Donald and Goofy toward the castle—the only thing on his mind besides finding Kairi; the things he would do to Roxas the next time they met…

* * *

MHC: W00T! SMUTTY-NESS FOR ALL! 

Fred: Your first smut and you did great!

Bob: Yes, I quite agree.

MHC: Tee Hee, thank you. Sorry if it was a but weired… I hope I get nice reviews—this time I want about 7! So ya better spread the word around! X3


	4. Sora meets Roxas

MHC: I finally found a cut-scene to edit!

Fred: Woopdie freakin' do. (Sarcasum)

MHC: (Throws brick at him) Oh, by the way, I just started reading the Kingdom Hearts Manga!

Fred: Woopdie freakin—

MHC: (Gags him) This chapter takes place when Sora meets Roxas! P.S. There are hints of Yuri for no reason!

* * *

Xemnas slowly dropped to the ground clutching his chest. "I need… More rage… I need more… hearts…" He whispered still clutching his chest. Sora's expression softened as he got out of his fighting stance. "Xemnas. There's more to a heart than just anger or hate—it's full of all kinds of feelings!" Sora paused. "…Don't you remember?" Xemnas took a moment and answered coldly. "Unfortunately… I don't." His body disincarnated into a void of darkness and black and white vines. Sora turned to face the others and they laughed cheerfully. "Gosh, you all did great!" King Mickey said happily. Riku walked a little away from them as Goofy and Donald jumped up and down happily. Sora turned around and walked toward Riku. "You're coming back with us, right?" Sora asked a little concerned. "I had given into the darkness." Riku said seriously with a straight face. "Riku!" Sora said sadly. "How the hell am I gonna face everyone!" Riku said angrily as he turned around violently. "Like thiiis!" Sora said playfully and made a silly expression with his hands on his face to make a weird look. Riku let out a small "Heh" then laughed for a moment until the ground shook for a brief second. "Hurry!" Mickey said as he ran up to him. They nodded and everyone got behind them. "I'll open a path." Riku said, holding up a hand; but nothing happened. "What the…?" Riku retracted his hand and looked at it confused. "You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." King Mickey said and turned to Donald who just asked "How do we get outta here, Your Majesty?" Mickey put his hands on his hips and thought. Sora and Kairi turned around to see Namine who was partially see-through and ghostly looking.

They looked at her oddly as she turned around, put her hand up and opened a black portal. Donald and Mickey ran through her and up to the portal as the girl disappeared. "Who did this?" Donald asked. "Welp, I'm not sure. But we better hurry and get through." They both turned around and Pluto ran around Mickey, barking, and ran into the portal. "Wait for meeee!" Goofy yelled and ran into the portal; along with Mickey who followed. "C'mon!" Donald yelled at the last three and ran in to portal as well. The girl reappeared and Sora and Kai walked up to her. "Thank you, Namine." Kairi said to her and she said "Sure." Namine looked at Sora. "See? We meet again, like we promised." Sora looked at her oddly. "Huh?" "You said we'd meet again," Sora looked around to see were the male voice was coming from. "but when we did, we might not recognize each other." Roxas walked out of Sora looking a bit see-through as well and Sora flinched—talking a step back. "I did, didn't I?" Namine smiled. "But I knew you." Roxas said calmly. Namine looked a bit concerned. "Hmm… It's strange." Roxas smiled. "I think I under stand. I see myself you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you." "I always thought Nobody's were doomed to fade into back darkness…" Namine said a little sadly. "Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves; And learn to love them." Sora blushed and Kairi giggled. "So we can be friends again!" Namine said cheerfully and Roxas walked next to her. "Right. Every time Sora hangs out with Kairi." Roxas said with happily. "We will; just like old times, right Sora?" Kairi turned to Sora and he turned to her. "Uh… Yeah!" Namine and Roxas smiled. Kairi walked a little closer and put out her hand, and Namine did the same. In a fade of light, Namine disappeared and Sora turned to Kairi with a confused expression.

Roxas walked up to Sora and said playfully "Look sharp!" Sora turned back to him trying to act calm and cool. "Oh, before I go…" Roxas walked closer and leaned up to Sora to were their noses were touching. "I'll always be here—but just so you know, I'll give you this…" Roxas gently pressed his lips against Sora's. Sora blushed but eventually kissed back and eventually in a fade of blue light, Roxas faded into Sora. Sora flinched and looked at himself. "Huh?" Riku walked up to him. "Don't worry. You're all still you." Sora smiled. "But did you two _have_ to kiss?" Riku said jokingly and Sora chuckled. Kairi walked up to the portal and said "Hey, Let's go home!" Sora looked at Riku. "Riku… C'mon!" Riku nodded. "Yeah." They walked up to the portal as

Kairi went in it. The two boys flinched and ran up to it as the portal started to fade. Kairi spun around. "Sora! Riku!" And it disappeared. "What…?"

It seems their battle wasn't over quite yet…

* * *

MHC: (laughs nervously) Ahaha, um, sorry if it wasn't very good… I tried my hardest to edit it. But in the end, it turned out ok!

Fred: …You suck.

MHC: (glares at him) As of the bad chapter, I'm adding a funny scene.

Xemnas slowly dropped to the ground clutching his chest. "I need… more… _chocolate_…" Sora looked at him and thought for a moment. "LOL! Xemnas spells MANSEX!" They all looked at Sora shocked. "…What? At least his name isn't something girly like Linda or Mariah!" Everyone accept Sora took a step back. "Like oh my god, look what I found for $1,000 on Ebay!" Kairi said as she held up a dirty sock. "WTF!" They all yelled. "Sup bitches." Mickey said as he walked in with a pimp-suit on. "MAKE IT STOP! FOR ALL THAT IS PURE AND NOT DISCRACING, MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP!"

-

MHC: Heheh… That was random. Well, nex chapter is the final one.

Fred: Woopdie freakin' do.

MHC: Say that again and you're DEAD.

Fred: …Sorry…

MHC: Please R&R NICLEY! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
